Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor
by NebilimK
Summary: Cuando se dieron cuenta, dependían el uno del otro. ¿Héroes? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? Amantes. Sus labios permanecían mucho tiempo juntos. Encendiendo sus cuerpos con pasión adolescente.


Inspiración de la canción Molinos de Viento de Mago de Oz. Lo cierto es que este grupo tiene muchas canciones que me recuerdan a la pareja de Gohan y Videl (aunque sean algunos versos). Y sí, ya me pondré con Demencia, pero esto lo tenía pendiente desde hace un tiempo. Espero que os guste, me ha quedado bastante poético.

**Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor**

Héroes. Amigos. Compañeros. Amantes.

Debajo de un ridículo disfraz mantenían a ralla a los criminales de Ciudad Satán, el hogar de las mafias y de los atracadores. Las salidas a mitad de clase de Gohan dejaron de ser raras y más de un profesor le había preguntado si tenía algún problema intestinal. Un nerd cagón, acertaban a decir algunos. Videl no tenía problemas, aunque su figura nunca aparecía en la escena del crimen sino que en su lugar aparecía la enmascarada ayudante del guerrero intergaláctico.

Quedaban juntos después de clase para entrenar y para recorrer el Monte Paoz. La madre del joven estaba emocionada y los imaginaba con un futuro de ensueño en el que le darían muchos nietos y serían parte del matrimonio perfecto que no ella tenía. Además, Videl era de una familia adinerada, ¡la nuera perfecta!

Los deberes no eran un impedimento para su peculiar relación. Eran buenos alumnos y lo demostraban entregando los mejores trabajos y aplicándose a lo máximo en época de exámenes. Se reunían para estudiar y no eran capaces de concentrarse si no estaban juntos. Los lápices mordisqueados pasaban de una boca a otra sin resultarles asqueroso. Alguna tapa de bolígrafo también acababa víctima de sus dientes y del nerviosismo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, dependían el uno del otro. ¿Héroes? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? Amantes. Sus labios permanecían mucho tiempo juntos. Encendiendo sus cuerpos con pasión adolescente. Intercambiando caricias lascivas. Intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Rozaban sus cuerpos sedientos de lujuria y experimentaban el deleite. Se acostumbraban a las sensaciones que nunca antes su mente habría podido imaginar. Sus mentes estaban ocupadas con las vivencias tan poco ortodoxas que los hubiera enrojecido en un pasado.

Tenían sed de más. Una sed de libido. Una sed que debía ser saciada. Como si el amor fuese su agua. Las hormonas los empujaban por un precipicio de deseo incontrolable. Eran como un fuego que devora bosques; incansables y con ganas de más. Mucho más.

El júbilo de cada misión, arresto, éxito... los acercaba más. A un punto de no retorno. Como astros absorbidos por un agujero negro. Sus cuerpos parecían unidos por un lazo que se acortaba en cada plácido suspiro. La excitación en su vida era una excitación carnal. Una excitación que los empujaba a algo más.

Más. Más y más. Mucho más.

Sobrevolaban la ciudad después de acorralar a un violento agresor. Reían y recordaban su táctica. Los golpes, su presentación, los lloros de aquel hombre que acabó asustado y arrinconado... reían como si nunca les hubiera sucedido algo similar. Sus risas marcaban un compás de sensualidad. Una sensualidad que marcaba una melodía que hasta ese momento no habían oído. Deseosos de cantar, surcaron los vientos abrazados. Sintiendo como el aire se rompía por su velocidad. Sus cuerpos permanecían calientes a pesar de que el aire se clavaba en su piel como agujas.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Qué frío! -exclamó ella.

Gohan la abrazó con más fuerza mientras la frotaba con sus musculosos brazos. Juntó su rostro con el suyo y cerraron los ojos. No importaba donde estaban o a cuantos kilómetros se habían desviado. Importaban ellos. Importaba lo que ansiaban después de tanto tiempo. La lluvia empezó a empaparlos.

- Deja que te bese -le dijo él.  
- ¿Quieres que te bese? -respondió con picardía.  
- También -se rió.- Pero hablaba de la lluvia.  
- ¿La lluvia? ¿Besarme? -se extrañó.  
- Sí, es cuando vuelas a mucha velocidad y notas como el agua roza tu cuerpo como si te estuviese acariciando.  
- ¡Esta lluvia está helada! ¡Que se vaya a besar a otra! -bromeó con un fingido tono de enfado.- ¿Y no te sentirías celoso?  
- No sería a la única a la que estuviese besando.  
- Pues dejemos que nos bese.  
- ¿No tenías frío?  
- Tú me darás calor.

Extendieron sus brazos y volaron juntos. Videl sentía el pecho de Gohan contra su espalda. Una fuente de calor que necesitaría después del beso de la lluvia. Se giró cuando dejó de sentir sus dedos y abrazó con fuerza a su amado. Su ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuese pegamento convirtiéndose en una segunda piel.

Se besaron como si estuvieran en el fin del mundo. Como si fuese la última vez que podrían hacerlo. Como si sus lenguas buscasen el calor que necesitaban sus cuerpos. Olían su piel húmeda, un selecto perfume que siempre deseaban oler. Acariciaban sus lenguas como si bailasen un vals. Un baile al que se unirían sus manos insensibles del frío y que pronto se activarían con el contacto. Recorrieron sus espaldas, su torso y su rostro. La lluvia seguía acariciándolos, cómplice de su travesura. De su osadía.

Ardiendo como un fuego inextinguible. Encendidos como una llama mortífera capaz de evaporar el agua de sus ropas. Unas ropas que eran una barrera para su desenfreno. Pronto irían introduciendo sus manos por debajo de ésta. Sintiendo con más intensidad sus caricias atrevidas. Los suspiros alimentaron sus oídos y consintieron los siguientes movimientos.

Sin separar sus bocas, retiraron ligeramente y con impudicia la ropa para mostrar las maravillas que ocultaban bajo sus uniformes de ayudante y guerrero intergaláctico. Permitiendo acceder a lugares que nunca habían visitado. Sin reparo, expresaban lo que sentían en aquél momento. Cada vez más intenso y cada vez más necesario. Su voz entrecortada pedía más.

Más. Más y más. Mucho más.

Preguntó tímidamente a su enamorada si quería cruzar la barrera entre este mundo y el paraíso. Si estaba preparada para estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y obtener de él el mayor de los placeres permitidos. Le preguntó si podía hacerla mujer. Ella lo besó proporcionándole la llave necesaria para abrir las puertas de su feminidad.

Entró suavemente, como si fuese una continuación de sus caricias, una prolongación de ellas. El dolor desapareció con rapidez debido a la dedicación de él, como jardinero cuidando de las más frágiles flores.

- Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor.

Sintieron estremecer su cuerpo. Sintieron como si hubiesen completado el vacío de la adolescencia y fuesen algo más. Sintieron amor. Sintieron pasión. Se sintieron.

- Se hace tarde -pudo decir ella al fin, cuando ya había recobrado el aliento.  
- Quédate un poco más.  
- Mi padre estará preocupado.

Gohan tapó su boca con sus dedos temblorosos _"sólo un poco más, hasta que la lluvia se vaya"_.


End file.
